


Day 5: Making Ornaments

by Venusdoom3



Series: 25 Days of Stucky Christmas Challenge [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 days of Christmas challenge, Bucky is a little shit, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Handjob Interruptus, M/M, Making Ornaments, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: "You know what I love about you, sugar?" Bucky's voice had dipped into its lower, sexier range, pouring like liquid silk into Steve's ears and flowing through his veins, jacking his temperature immediately.





	

** Day 5: Making Ornaments **

 "Whatcha up to, gorgeous?"

Steve smiled, leaning back in his chair when Bucky slid his arms around him from behind and rested his chin on Steve's shoulder. "Just painting some ornaments for our tree. The ones we bought will be great, but I thought something a little more personal would be nice, too."

"Mmm." Bucky kissed the side of Steve's neck. "I love that idea. What're you painting on them?"

Steve held up the white ball ornament he cradled in his palm, on which a tiny scene from their past was unfolding in delicate strokes of acrylic paint, depicting two young boys – unmistakably Bucky and Steve – sitting on a tenement building's front stoop, laughing. He gestured at the table in front of him, where another half dozen ornaments bore portrayals of other scenes: the two of them dancing together, presumably in their old Brooklyn apartment, when Steve was a head shorter than Bucky; as teenagers lying in the grass; and standing at the front door of their current home, among others. "I'm doing pictures of us through the years."

A small sound escaped Bucky – a sort of breathy little "oh" – and he pulled Steve's chair away from the table and climbed onto his lap without warning, twining his arms around Steve's neck.

Steve chuckled, leaning forward just enough to ease the ornament into its plastic cradle so he could wrap both arms around Bucky's waist. "If I thought you'd react like this, I'd have been painting us all over everything months ago."

Drawing back, Bucky looked at him with wide, adoring eyes. "It's just… that's really special, Steve."

"So are you." Steve kissed Bucky before he could roll his eyes. It deepened quickly, as they often did, and when they pulled back, Bucky's eyes were glassy, his lips wet and parted, and even not taking into account the impressive tent in the front of his sweatpants, there was no mistaking his intention.

"You know what I love about you, sugar?" Bucky's voice had dipped into its lower, sexier range, pouring like liquid silk into Steve's ears and flowing through his veins, jacking his temperature immediately.

Near mute with arousal, Steve shook his head. Even if he knew what Bucky was about to say, it was a good bet whatever it was would cause either his heart or his cock to swell, if not both.

Bucky smiled, molasses-slow, and rested his forehead against Steve's. "Everything."

Steve moaned into the next kiss, sparks igniting up and down his spine when Bucky rolled his hips, causing electric friction between them. "Bucky…"

"That's right, baby boy," Bucky purred, lifting the hem of Steve's t-shirt and pushing the waistband of Steve's pants down to wrap his flesh fingers around Steve's stiffening dick. "Let me hear you."

Steve grunted at the play of Bucky's fingers along his length, forcing his eyes to remain open so he could watch what Bucky was doing. With a smirk, Bucky made a show of licking his own palm before returning his hand to where Steve needed it, not because Steve needed the lubrication to enjoy a handjob – he didn't – but because where Bucky's mouth was concerned, there was very little it could do that didn't turn Steve on, and Bucky damn well knew it.

"Nngh… what are you trying to do to me?" Steve sighed, hands sliding up to clutch Bucky's back.

Bucky leaned in to nibble on Steve's earlobe before he answered, "Trying to make you crazy so you can't say no."

"Say no to – _oh_ , fuck, that feels good – say no to what?"

Laughing, Bucky released Steve's cock, letting it snap back against Steve's tummy with an almost indignant slap, and climbed off Steve's lap, leaving him open-mouthed and bereft. "To me when I tell you to get in the bedroom _right now_ and ride my dick like your life depends on it."

Steve's agonized groan as Bucky winked and swaggered out of the room was half aching arousal and half frustration. "When the hell do I ever say no to you?" he hollered, but he was already out of his chair and halfway to the bedroom, paints left uncapped, brushes unwashed, and ornaments temporarily forgotten.

**

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com) if you like, and please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy the fic!


End file.
